Another Prime
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: A new Transformer has made Earthfall, and Arcee is immediately in love.
1. Earthfall

Arcee stood atop the base, and watched as a Cybertronian entry pod streaked across the sky. She ran to its landing sit and was amazed at the Autobot who exited. He was tall, and had a commanding air to him. He was mainly navy blue in colour, with yellow highlights. There was a large, light blue, glowing sword on his back, and an Autobot insignia on his shoulders.

"Hello," he said to Arcee "my name is Dragonis Prime, former leader of the Cybertronian Resistance. Do you know Optimus Prime?"

"I'm Arcee, his 1st lieutenant." she responded

"Can you take me to him?" Dragonis asked the femme

Arcee nodded and said "Follow me."

She led him into the base, and all heads turned to the stranger. Optimus stepped out of his office, and walked up to the newcomer.

"Dragonis, old friend! How are things on Cybertron?" Optimus asked

Dragonis' head lower and he had a said look in his optics.

"By the Allspark," the leader said "it cannot be!"

"Cybertron..." said Smokescreen to himself

"Cybertron," said Dragonis "has fallen."


	2. A Grudge

A few months after Dragonis Prime's arrival, the team had under gone change. Dragonis was now first lieutenant, with Arcee as his closest assistant. He had scanned a helicopter as his vehicle mode, and this gave the Autobots an edge in battle. Optimus was glad to have his best friend back, though Ultra Magnus was less then thrilled. The navy blue mech's methods, in Ultra Magnus' optics, were too unorthodox. As was his relationship with Arcee. The second in command was pursuing a femme, which was against protocol. He had to do something, but what? He couldn't find a fault in Optimus' lieutenant, so he needed one in Arcee or one in their relationship. He figured if he could catch them doing something against Autobot protocols, they would not be allowed to pursue them anymore. Dragonis and Arcee would be demoted, and Magnus decided he would take their places. But how? 


	3. Comfort and Sacrifice

Arcee lay next to Dragonis on his berth. Optimus had permitted them to pursue their love for one another, despite Ultra Magnus trying to interfere. This led to his departure from the Autobot cause, and his joining of the Decepticons. Dragonis had explained to Acree _very slowly_ the sacrifice of her sisters to allow him to escape with the last fragment of the Allspark. She took the news well "They died true Autobots," he said to the femme "to ensure the safety of the fragment." "I know. They were always selfless. It's who they were." Arcee said, holding back tears "And their self-sacrificial nature ensured my arrival, as well as an infinite source of power for the base," Dragonis said as he embraced her "We'll win the war, Arcee, I promise. 


	4. Plans

Dragonis walked into the command centre the next morning, and greeted the team.

"Where's Optimus? Is he on patrol?" he asked the Autobots

"No idea. None of us have seen him since last night." said Ratchet

"Scrap. We can't put my idea that I got last night into motion." said the lieutenant

Just then, the comms came online, with Agent Fowler on the other end

"Prime!" he yelled

"Yes?" Said Dragonis and the just arrived Optimus in unison

"Megatron and the Cons just attacked a military base, inflicting many casualties. Megatron said he wanted the two of you to come to him and Ultra Magnus for a fight to decide the war." Responded the human militant.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler, for bringing this to our attention. Primes out." said the second in command

"Dragonis..." Arcee said as she looked at him sadly

"Optimus, don't go!" said Smokescreen

"It has to be a trap!" Bumblebee protested

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, don't worry. Dragonis and I will both return safely."

The Autobots turned to see Arcee and Dragonis kissing passionately. Optimus cleared his throat to get their attention, and they broke off from surprise.

"Besides," Dragonis said, slightly embarrassed "I have a Cosmic Rust Cannon, as well as tamed Scraplets at my disposal."

"You what!" Yelled Bulkhead, who was deathly afraid of Scraplets.

"Bulkhead," Optimus said sternly "I trust Dragonis' judgement. If he says they are tame, then they are tame."

"Yes, sir!" said Bulkhead, who along with Wheeljack, were planning on joining the leader of the Wreckers, and the Decepticons.


	5. Insanity

Optimus and Dragonis stepped out of the Groundbridge, weapons ready, when Dragonis got slugged by a tank.

"That's it!" He said as his battle mask deployed. He charged up his Ion Burst Rifle and blew Megatron's arm off.

"That was for the millions of Cybertronians massacred when you started the war!" The angry lieutenant yelled. Another Groundbridge opened, and Arcee stepped out, just as Magnus smashed his hammer into the second in command's face

"I was going to lead the Cybertronian Resistance, but no! You came along and ruined everything! You think Optimus gives places of command to his family? To his brother? No, he gave it to you just because a stupid sword glowed!" Magnus said, sounding very insane

Arcee stepped out from her hiding place and said "Yeah, and soon my swords'll be glowing too. _With you Energon, Magnus_!"

Arcee slashed at Ultra Magnus, who fought back, but couldn't move quick enough. Dragonis got up, and charged his Cosmic Rust blaster up, ready to end the now limbless bot. He shot Magnus through the spark, killing him when he turned to Arcee and said

"I knew he was nuts, but Primus knows how much more he would be soon. I'm glad that that's the the end of him." Dragonis said as the three Autobots left for base, not noticing the rust creating a new body for Ultra Magnus


	6. Seperation

The party of victorious Autobots returned to base to find it overrun by Decepticons, led by Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The drones pointed their guns at the newly returned party of Hunters.

"Amateurs." said Dragonis "These," he said as machine guns came out of his arms and shoulders "are guns"

The navy blue mech transformed into helicopter mode, and strafed the drones as he shot. He transformed, deployed his axes, and drove them into the traitorous Wreckers. A giant death ray deployed out of _Nemesis_, and began to charge. The Primes Groundbridged the others to safety, except Arcee. Arcee helped Dragonis shut down all the systems in the base, and readied some explosives in the Energon storage area. The couple's heads turned to the Wreckers getting up, but Optimus shot them twice, killing them. Dragonis gave Arcee a quick kiss goodbye as he shoved Optimus into a portal.

"Dragonis..." The femme said sadly

"Take care of our son. Goodbye, Arcee." He said sadly as he forced Arcee into the Bridge. Just as it closed behind her, the laser shot the base, obliterating it.

* * *

So Arcee is with spark (aka with child) and the base is destroyed

So, here's a poll for you. Respond in the review with: #_Prowl_, #_Lockdown_ or #_Ironhide _to play a part in which Autobot (Yes, Lockdown is an Autobot in this) makes an appearance in this series


	7. Dinobots Ask 1

Soundwave: You are reading Dragonis Prime's story, Another Prime. Operation Question and Answer initiating. Booyah.

Me: Um... Yeah, what he said.

* * *

Q: When does this take place?

A: Remember that episode in Beast Hunters when Starscream attacks the Autobot's base, but blows up the mess hall? Well, in this, the Cons use their ship instead

Q: Do you suffer from writer's block?

A: YES!

Q: Do you have Twitter?

A: Yes. DragonisPrime

Q: Will you do the Ice Bucket Challenge?

A: Yes. Sometime

Q: Favourite song?

A: Either Ganon's Gone by Nate Smith, or Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons

Q: Arrival to Earth or Autobots Reunite?

A: Autobots Reunite

Q: Autobot or Decepticon?

A: Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost!

Q: Pacific Rim or Transformers?

A: Transformers. The concept of robots turning into vehicles is something fresh. Robots vs. monsters is as old as anime itself

* * *

Grimlock: Me Grimlock say Autobots reunite is bad

Slug: Not as bad as beryllium baloney!

Stafe: Uh Oh.

*Scorn gets popcorn. Slog, Snarl and Strafe look at him funny

Scorn: What, me Scorn say they entertaining when they have meaty arguments

Paddles: And your jokes are S-corny

Grimlock: Not as S-corny as cesium salami

Me: *Sigh*


End file.
